


Sleeping Together

by orphan_account



Category: Car Boys, McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, i just need to post this already ive been staring at it for 3 days, mostly just feelings i think, what happens after they get stuck for eternity in the time ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unknowable amount of time into their time ring experience, Griffin woke up and decided to stay awake with Nick.





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the finale of car boys, i thought about it for a week, then i wrote this very slowly over the span of 5 days, and now im finally posting it. i kinda fought with myself about it too, but i ultimately decided to just post it. i spent so much time on it so i want to share it  
> enjoy :)

At first, Nick is constantly filled with anxiety. He gripped the wheel as hard as he can; he shoved the gas pedal down as hard as he can; he learned every word to Candle In The Wind by Elton John. Sometimes, if he was feeling confident, he took one hand off the wheel, reached over, and laced his fingers between Griffin's, clutching his sleeping friend's hand with intensity. One hand is always kept on the wheel.

He had tried his best to seem okay with their position for Griffin’s sake -- he should’ve just said how he felt, said that he wanted Griffin to stay awake with him.

Nick figured that one of them has to stay awake and alert at all times: they don’t truly know the nature of this time ring, and the blob could act out viciously at any moment. They have to be prepared. Griffin stirred and woke up for a few minutes every once in awhile, and Nick would always assure him that everything is still okay.

Or as okay as it can be.

 

An unknowable amount of time into their time ring experience, Griffin woke up and decided to stay awake with Nick.

“Have you slept, buddy?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes. Nick half shrugged, half shuddered, knuckles white as he held the steering wheel at ten and two. Griffin noticed his tension and made a sound of alarm.

“Nick, we're not on the road, relax and take your hands off the wheel! There’s no reason to be so tense.”

“I,” Nick started, voice cracking, “I just want to be ready in case something happens.” Griffin looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“Bud, have you slept?”

Nick winced as Griffin gripped his shoulder to get his full attention.

“A little. Not as much as you?” he answered. His friend looked concerned, and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Nick, you can sleep if you want to,” Griffin said, squeezing his shoulder. Nick released his cramped posture, and he slowly removed his hands from the wheel. “I'll keep an eye on the blob, you just take a nap. Lean the seat back.”

Nick reclined his seat a little, and shifted his body so that he was facing Griffin. They made eye contact, and in the tender silence, Nick realized that Candle In The Wind was still playing. He smiled softly at Griffin, who smiled back.

“Can I hold your hand?” Nick asked quietly, and Griffin's smile widened.

“Of course, Nicolas.”

 

When Nick woke up, it was to Griffin singing with Elton John.

“Good morning, Niiiiiiick!” Griffin said when he noticed Nick shifting in his seat and glancing around sleepily.

“Hey, Griffin.” He said quietly, wiping sleep out of his eyes. When his vision fully focused, Griffin didn’t look as cheery as he had sounded. His eyes were red rimmed, and his face looked sort of pained. A dull ache alerted Nick to where Griffin was clutching his hand tightly. “Hey, man, are you okay?” Griffin looked away from Nick and out the window.

“Yeah, dude, I’m fine.” He sounded a little breathless.

“Griffin,” Nick said gently, reaching over with his free hand and touching his friend’s thigh softly, “how about we stay awake together?”

Griffin turned to look at Nick, and there was a shiny sadness to his eyes. “That’s a good idea.”

Nick grinned, and Griffin smiled back.

“This is really just an eternal road trip, huh,” Nick said, and Griffin laughed.

“Yeah, seems like it.”

“It’s just us, forever. Uh, well, probably forever.” 

“Yeah. Just us.” Griffin agreed, and he rubbed his thumb over Nick’s knuckles affectionately. 

The brunet relaxed at the gentle touch, relishing the contact, wishing for a non-awkward way to ask for more of that affection.

“Is it okay? I mean, if it’s just you and me?” Nick asked hesitantly.

“Of course!” Griffin exclaimed. “I love -- I love being around you. I miss everyone, yeah,” his voice cracked, “but I’m glad I’m with you.” 

Nick felt emboldened by this confession, and a few minutes later, he had worked up the nerve to ask Griffin for a favor.

“Griff, can you give me a shoulder massage?”

“Sure, buddy! I’ll, uh, I’ll try my hand at it.” Griffin maneuvered himself to sit behind the driver’s seat, and Nick squared his shoulders and took a breath as Griffin’s thumbs rubbed circles into the back of his neck. The motion turned into Griffin’s full hand kneading Nick’s upper shoulder blades, and he felt the tension leaving his body. 

“Oh, Griffin…” he moaned, eyes sliding shut. “That’s perfect…” For a second, he felt Griffin’s hands falter, but he picked up the rhythm again, hands moving closer to Nick’s neck.

“Can I… touch your hair?” Griffin asked quietly. Nick nodded, swallowing and trying to keep his breathing even. Griffin’s soft hands tangled themselves in Nick’s soft hair, and his fingertips roamed the brunet’s scalp. Slowly, Nick began feeling Griffin’s touch on his cheekbones and his jawline, and eventually right below his mouth. The touches were feathery and exploratory, and Nick felt himself breathing heavily during every moment of contact.

Behind him, Griffin was trembling, on the edge of the seat, thinking only of how much he wanted to touch the rest of Nick, how he wanted to put his fingers in Nick’s mouth and run his hands down Nick’s chest.

One finger traced Nick’s bottom lip, and he opened his mouth. Griffin’s finger dipped into Nick’s mouth for barely a moment, touching his front teeth before pulling away completely. Nick almost whined for Griffin to put his careful hands back on his face.

“Nick, look at me.” Griffin murmured, and Nick found himself unable to say no. He turned his head and gazed at Griffin’s flushed face contentedly.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Griffin whispered back, and Nick didn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing Griffin’s petal pink lips softly. Griffin pushed forward, opening his mouth and brushing his tongue against Nick’s lips, and the brunet opened his mouth to the kiss as well. The wet, pillowy slide of tongue on tongue in Nick’s mouth felt wonderful. 

“This is okay, right?” Griffin murmured into his mouth. Nick nodded, and placed a hand on the back of Griffin’s head to pull him in closer than before.

“Wait, this is getting sort of uncomfortable,” Griffin said, and pulled away. “Come sit back here.” Without hesitating, Nick clambered into the backseat of the Pessima, and Griffin met him with an embrace. For a few seconds, Nick clung to Griffin, relishing the genuine affection -- this was the physical contact he had been craving for so long. It seemed like Griffin felt the same need; he simply held Nick tightly before pulling away for a moment to smile at him widely, an expression Nick mirrored.

“I needed this, I think.” Nick sat up and moved forward until Griffin’s back was against the car door, then caught Griffin in another heated kiss. Griffin licked into Nick’s mouth, and the brunet pressed closer and closer, determined to feel as much of his friend’s body as he could. The kiss became desperate and breathless, and Nick broke away to catch his breath and lay a wet kiss on his friend’s neck. Griffin shivered as Nick grazed the tender skin with his teeth. 

“Bite -- bite down.” Griffin stammered, and Nick, with his mouth against Griffin’s adam’s apple, felt him swallow thickly. “I really, uh, I really like that.”

Nick complied: he could never refuse Griffin’s requests. He bit down gently, just enough to really feel the skin between his teeth, and Griffin let out a breathy moan that encouraged Nick to leave a small hickey. Griffin’s soft hands cupped Nick’s face, and Nick reluctantly detached himself from his friend’s neck. They made eye contact, and Griffin paused to admire how attractive and flushed Nick was.

“I think I say this alot, but you are such a pretty boy.”

Nick opened his mouth to answer with a compliment for Griffin, but found himself unable to speak properly as Griffin administered a hickey to his neck, followed by another and another. The brunet was shaking from the stimulation, moaning and whimpering with need.

“Griff -- Griffin, I need you,” Nick breathed as he rolled his hips against Griffin’s, searching for friction.

“I know, buddy, I got you,” Griffin responded, and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Nick’s jeans to shimmy them down his thighs.

“God, Griffin, I wanna suck your dick, I wanna --” Nick fumbled absently with Griffin’s belt buckle with his face still against Griffin’s neck, and Griffin pulled away to look at him.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and Nick, red in the face, nodded firmly. “I mean, I’m not arguing, I just -- it's moving a little fast, ain’t it?”

“How fast are we plummeting into the void? We’re already moving pretty fast.” Nick replied. “I wanna be with you, Griffin, and it’s just us, it’s just us out here.”

“That was a bad joke,” Griffin informed him, “and yeah, I wanna be with you too.”

“So, uh, can I give you a blowjob?”

Griffin laughed almost nervously and kissed Nick again, a chaste peck on his lips. “Yeah, sure.” He unbuckled his belt with shaky hands and dropped it on the floor, and Nick brushed Griffin’s hands away to unbutton and unzip his pants himself. Nick moved to the floor of the car, and pulled down the waistband of Griffin’s boxers to allow his erection to stand upright. The brunet looked up at Griffin with a smile, and Griffin, flustered, bit his lip, then reached out a hand to stroke Nick’s cheek.

“You’re just -- so beautiful,” Griffin said, and Nick felt the praise warm his stomach and fuel his arousal.

“So are you,” Nick told him decisively before licking his palm with a generous amount of saliva and grasping Griffin’s dick. Griffin shivered at the sudden contact, and gripped the shoulder of Nick’s shirt.

“Are you good?” Nick asked, and Griffin nodded.

“It’s been awhile since anyone, uh, since anyone touched my dick.”

“Yeah, me too.” Nick began gently stroking Griffin’s dick, then decided to just go for it. He slid the head of Griffin’s cock between his lips and hollowed out his cheeks.

Griffin bit down on two of his fingers as the slick heat engulfed his cock, holding back a loud moan. His hand twisted in the fabric of Nick’s shirt, and the other man pulled off of his dick to look at him. Griffin squirmed under Nick’s heated gaze.

“It’s just us out here, you don’t have to--” Nick grasped Griffin’s hand and pulled it away from his mouth. “I wanna-- I wanna hear your voice,” he told him, face red. “You, uh, you sound really good.” He gave a small smile, and Griffin’s heart melted.

Griffin’s hand moved from Nick’s shirt and into his hair, pulling slightly as Nick stroked, licked, sucked.

“You’re so good, such a good boy, that feels so -- so perfect,” Griffin babbled, and that was all Nick could focus on as he bobbed his head, trying to get as much of Griffin in his mouth as he could. Griffin started thrusting his hips toward Nick’s mouth, almost holding Nick’s head still with the hand in his hair while he praised his friend for being so so good, and Nick’s throat burned. He didn’t mind, though, because Griffin’s voice was so sweet, so breathless, and Nick reached down a hand and palmed his own crotch.

“Nick, Nick, I --” Griffin moaned desperately, and Nick held down Griffin’s hips with one hand and deepthroated his cock as best he could. “Nick Nick Nick!” Griffin’s voice peaked in intensity as he came down Nick’s throat, and Nick swallowed all of his cum, because it was Griffin’s cum, and he wanted that in his mouth, even if it tasted kinda weird.

When Griffin relaxed his body, Nick pulled off of his dick and climbed onto the backseat again. Griffin looked over at him, face very flushed, and smiled.

“You have some, uh, drool, like, all over your chin,” he told Nick lazily, and the brunet wiped his arm across his mouth and swallowed any remaining cum.

“You taste funny.” Nick’s throat still burned; his voice was quiet and a little hoarse. He leaned into Griffin’s arms. “Can you, uh…” He looked up at Griffin, who looked quizzical for a moment, but then realized what Nick was asking for.

“Oh, yeah, of course,” he said, unzipped Nick’s jeans, and pulled them down so he could wrap his hand around Nick’s erection. Nick moaned at Griffin’s touch, and Griffin reached his other hand up the back of Nick’s shirt to hold him close. He pulled his hand away from Nick’s cock, and held it up to the brunet’s face.

“Lick,” he told him, and Nick complied, coating Griffin’s palm with his spit, and pausing a second to suck on his middle finger. Griffin shivered at the warm suction on the pad of his finger.

“Come here, Nick.” Griffin placed his hand back on Nick’s cock and guided him closer with the hand on his back until he could nuzzle his face into the crook of Nick’s neck. He kissed his neck sweetly as he began stroking Nick’s cock, and Nick moaned quietly into his ear. His hands found their way up onto Griffin’s shoulders, twisting in his button up shirt.

“Griffin, Griffin,” he moaned as his friend pumped his hand with vigor, and between the mouth on his neck and the hand on his dick, Nick almost felt overstimulated, trembling with need. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this, and soon, the tight feeling in the pit of his stomach overflowed. 

Nick came onto Griffin’s shirt with Griffin whispering soft praise in his ear. The pleasure left his body, leaving him tired, and with a warm flutter in his chest. He looped his arms around Griffin’s neck, hanging onto him as they laid back on the seat together, and he nonchalantly tucked his dick back into his boxers with one hand.

Griffin carded his fingers through Nick’s messy hair. “This is nice. Let’s do it again sometime.” Nick chuckled into Griffin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we can make plans for that, I’m sure it would, uh, work out.” He cupped his hand around Griffin’s scratchy cheek -- he hadn’t shaved before entering the time ring. “Really, though, I’m glad we did this. The whole forever thing doesn’t seem so bad anymore.” Griffin hummed in agreement.

“Absolutely, Nicolas.”

Nick dozed off despite the slightly uncomfortable position, and the sound of his gentle breathing lulled Griffin into a peaceful sleep.

They found that sleeping together was much better than staying awake alone.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at https://peachysoftboys.tumblr.com/


End file.
